Jenny
Jenny, or Captain Jenny is the captain of the Planet Pirates. She is a Spanniae from planet Joragite and took after the crew's previous captain. Personality Jenny's personality can be summed up to a tad bit greedy, caring, aggressive when it comes to treasure, and a little bossy. Her discovery and search of the Light Stars made her just a bit greedy and treasure. Jenny likes her little sister, when things go to plan, her pirate crew, getting her hands on expensive treasure, selling expensive treasure, money, stealing from others, and anything that shines. She dislikes her mom and dad, the former captain of her pirate crew, being stopped by goody guys, The Adventure Squad, and bad food. Appearance Jenny is a brown Spanniae. Her ears are tall and she wears a dark purple and yellow pirate hat, with a small yellow star in the middle of the hat. Her hair is black and wears it in large pigtails at the bottom of her head. She also has a small cowlick that covers a portion of her left eye. She wears a low cut white blouse, accompanied by a gray corset. Over, she wears a purple and yellow pirate jacket, that has star buttons and everything. She wears a star belt, dark brown skinny jeans, and then has platform boots to top is all off. Her tail also has a pink friendship ribbon tied around the near end of the tail. Weapons/Powers/Abilities Jenny is a Spanniae, and Spanniaes know some form of elemental magic. In this case, Jenny has fire abilities, but she ever so rarely uses them, maybe in dire situations. Jenny also has her scimitar, which she uses very often, as well as her pistol. She also has the ship her and her crew live in, which holds various weapons. Her claws and teeth can be used as a weapon as well. Family/Friend Relationships Friends/Her Crew Kuribro= here |-|Bandy= here |-|Skeleyard= here |-|Lollylei= here |-|Gongo= here |-|Vivian= here |-|Luka= here |-|Daimon= here |-|Zita= here Yukai= here |-|Hino= here |-|Tournen= here |-|Poppy= here |-|Fizz= here |-|Jute= here |-|Dexter= here |-|Winxter= here Family Belle= Belle is Jenny's little sister. |-|Ess= Ess is Jenny's mom. |-|Jem= jem is Jenny's dad. History Jenny and her little sister was born into a pirate family, but due to their parents love for money, they slowly paid less attention to their kids, which prompted Jenny and Belle to leave their home on a small boat when Jenny was 7 and Belle was 5. Concept and Design Jenny was created sometime in 2012. Her creation was meant to rival the captain of the Aquarius Pirates, Captain Shingles. Her design beforehand was a rare tall Techchian (the max height is 5 feet (152 cm)) and did not change until 2014, when the creator had a dream about Jenny, with an anthropomorphic design. After the dream and a couple months later, Jenny's final design was complete. Trivia * A pirate accent is the staple of Joragite, but Jenny didn't have one as a kid. As she grew up, it began to slip into her voice. *The pink bow on her tail is to show friendship with her and Belle. *Unlike most Spanniaes, Jenny wasn't born on planet Posher. Category:Planet Pirates Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters that live on Joragite Category:Spanniaes